Xander And The Doctor
by pixell
Summary: Xander's running from another demon and hides in a familiar blue box, implied slash, crossover with Dr Who


Xander And The Doctor

Author : pixel  
Rated: R slash, implied, nothing graphic  
Ship: xander/doctor/captain jack  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, claim nothing, all the btvs boys still belong to Joss et al and Russell Davies and the BBC own the Dr, I'm just borrowing for a while and I'll give them back when I'm done playing.

Authors Notes 1: Concrit and reviews always welcomed and appreciated, helps me know i'm not talking to myself here.

Seven years of fighting alongside Buffy had left Xander an expert in the art of running for his life. Right now he was employing every skill he'd ever learned on the Hellmouth; legs going full pelt, arms pumping, eye fixed on the road ahead; looking back to check on the nasty chasing you was never a good idea. Rounding another corner he skidded to a halt and cursed as he found himself in an alley, a dead end, his body was shaking with the effort of keeping ahead of the demon and now he had nowhere left to run.

He spotted a small structure in the shadows of the alley, it looked like a blue call box and was kind of, out of place; Xander didn't care, it was somewhere to hide. Xander could see there was something written above the door, but it was too dark for him to decipher the words. He could hear the rhythmic grunting of the demon that had been chasing him for the last hour, getting closer and closer, he was out of options so he launched himself towards his last hope.

Wrenching open the door, he fell inside, pulling it closed behind him. Leaning back against it he rested for a minute, eye closed, he leaned forward with his hands resting on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. He was safe for the moment but couldn't help but wander if the demon would be able to use one of its many tentacles to somehow open the door.

"Hello."

The jaunty greeting shocked Xander out of his state of recovery. He knew how small the call box was, how the hell could someone be talking to him? If there'd already been someone inside, they'd be pressed together like sardines. This really couldn't be good. Standing back up, Xander reluctantly opened his eye, snapping it closed again almost immediately. He couldn't have seen that, could he? Steeling himself he tried again, damn it was real.

He was standing in a large pale room, easily ten times the size of the building he'd seen as his precarious sanctuary, there were lights and flashing panels all over; and in the centre was some sort of machine, surrounded by consoles. Now that he took the time to notice, he could hear a strange whirring sound coming from a column set in the middle of the console, a column that was starting to move slowly up and down.

The voice belonged to the man standing behind one of the consoles; he had the cover off and was doing something with the exposed wires. He was tall and lean, wearing a long black leather coat, that reminded Xander entirely too much of a certain brooding vamp. He wasn't conventionally handsome, and exactly when had he started noting men's attractiveness anyway, but there was something compelling about his eyes. Xander knew that he was staring, but he couldn't help himself; he should say something, ask questions; find out what the hell was going on. But he'd had a_ really_ bad night and right now his brain was entering meltdown. Just as he was about to do something really stupid, like reach a hand out to the man, Xander felt Willow's amulet grow warm against his chest. Right, now he had to deal with the fact that he'd developed lusty feelings for yet another demon, seemed that changing genders hadn't done anything to hinder his status as a world class demon magnet.

The Doctor looked over his unexpected guest; human, male, young, not unattractive, though right now he was dressed in a truly hideous shirt and was covered head to foot in some kind of blue goo, that did nothing for him. He had an eye-patch covering one eye and the Doctor could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on. There'd been an assessing look in his eye as he'd taken in his surroundings, most humans panicked when confronted with something so obviously impossible. Either running straight back out the door or descending into shock, this visitor seemed to be coping quite well.

This young man was……._ interesting_…..he was trying to figure things out for himself. It had been obvious from his dramatic entrance that he had been running from something, something scary enough that he'd rather stay here, in the unknown, than risk going back outside. When you'd lived as long as the Doctor, travelled as much as he had, you got …._jaded._ He'd been everywhere and everywhen, seen almost everything the universe had to offer, and he was bored. This visitor looked like he might be interesting enough to help relieve that boredom; after all that's why he took companions. Seeing the universe through their eyes gave him a new perspective.

He hadn't meant to virtually kidnap the man but he'd already started up the Tardis when the door had burst open, if his guest had been even half a second later, he'd have missed him. Anyway he'd left Jack and Rose on Creagus minor and had to get back and pick them up before they got into more than the usual amount of trouble. He'd only stopped off in Cleveland 2005 to make some essential repairs. He'd detected an enormous amount of trans-dimensional energy in the area; and though he hadn't had time to track down the source, there'd been enough ambient power in the atmosphere to keep the Tardis charged for months. They were both still doing the staring thing; maybe he should try again.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Okay, I'm Xander, you're not human and what the hell is this thing." A little blunt maybe but Xander just had to know. Any more shocks and he'd probably curl up and die.

"I'm a Time Lord, and this, magnificent ship is the Tardis."

"Great a demon lord, just my luck…….Wait a sec did you just say ship?"

"Yep, ship, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, Tardis. My space ship and I'm not a demon, I'm from Gallifrey."

"Space ship, not a demon……", a few things suddenly clicked into place for Xander, his eye went back to the rising column, "We're moving aren't we."

"Got to go to Creagus minor and pick up a couple of friends."

"Creagus minor and that would be where?"

"The far side of the Teanic system."

"The far side of some place I've never heard of. Why exactly am I going with you?"

"The Tardis was already moving when you jumped in, really should remember to start locking the door."

Xander whimpered, just a little, a kind of manly whimper. He couldn't help it. He'd spent the day being shouted at by ten very angry Slayers when he accidentally shrank all their clothes in the wash. When he headed out to escape them he'd run into the demon, who'd slobbered all over him before trying to bite his head off. Add in the nightmare run through the streets and the impossibility of the Tardis and Xander was just done. He was sitting in a space ship, with an actual alien; heading for god knows where in the universe; that was it, he was officially at the end of his limits. What he really needed was a hug, that always made him feel better, even the weird alien guy would do.

"Be still my beating hearts."

"Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I?……Wait a second, _hearts?_"

"Yes, two of them. Feel."

The Doctor moved close to Xander reached down and grabbed one of his hands, pressing it flat against his chest. Xander didn't know what to do, then he felt it. THUD. THUD. THUD. And slightly underneath the first a counter beat, THUD,_thud_ THUD _thud_ THUD. It was almost hynotic, the man in front of him looked so human, but this was proof he wasn't. He couldn't pull away, couldn't take his eye from the man in front of him. Christ he was doing it again, was his life ever going to be normal?

"Is there any chance at all, you're going to take me back to earth?"

"Didn't you get the name? It's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, we can travel as far and as long as we want and then I can put you back exactly where and when I found you."

"Could I vote for not exactly? I was about to be eaten by a demon."

"Really? You know most humans don't know about demons as I recall."

"Yeah well most humans don't grow up on a Hellmouth and hang out with a Slayer."

"That explains why you're coping so well with all this, you're used to the weird."

"I'm giving the impression I'm coping? Not so much coping going on here, just total meltdown. I figure the panic will set in once my brain actually catches up with what's going on."

"Well why don't you get more comfortable before that happens, a nice shower and some clean clothes should help."

"You've got a shower?"

"The Tardis has hundreds of rooms, let me show you around."

With that the Doctor took Xander by the hand and led him deeper into the Tardis. Yes not unattractive at all, bet he'd look good in those leather pants of Jack's, I'm sure he left some around here somewhere.

Xander just decided to go with it, it wasn't like his life hadn't ever taken a left turn before. The hand clasped in his made him feel safe and the Doctor had promised to take him home at some point. Andrew was going to be so jealous when he got back, the little nerd would never get over the fact that he, Xander Harris, had been on a space ship.

**Epilogue**

Xander and the Doctor spent the next few days happily getting to know each other, a process requiring much nakedness and little talking. Then they'd headed out to pick up the Doctor's missing friends. Two diplomatic incidents and a minor war later, they managed to get away from Creagus; it had turned out that Xander was as much an alien magnet as he was a demon magnet; and when he'd offered to shake the hand of a pretty blue woman he'd met, he was actually proposing marriage. When Jack managed to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face, he'd tried to explain that Xander hadn't meant it, which led to the girl, (who turned out to be someone really important,) taking serious offence. Her family had demanded retribution in the form of the offered marriage; or Xander would have to die. Then another family got in on the act, it seemed their son had been supposed to marry the girl and he was kind of pissed that Xander had beaten him to it.

Eventually the Doctor had rescued them both and got them safely to the Tardis, muttering all the way, "Interesting, why did I say I want interesting." Jack and Xander did their best to make it up to him, but he still sulked for a week. Rose had demanded to be returned to Earth, saying that two trouble makers had been bad enough, but she really couldn't cope with three. She'd also been a little jealous, three hot men and none of them would give her the time of day. They didn't miss her much, she'd started to grate on the nerves after awhile.

Three weeks later and the Doctor, Jack and Xander were happily ensconced in the Doctor's huge bed; busy testing out the Doctor's assertion that Time Lords were the sex gods of the universe. So busy in fact they didn't notice the floating, incorporeal, red-haired body appear in the corner of the room. That was until she began to shriek, "**Alexander Lavelle Harris.** What on earth are you doing?"

Xander's mouth was a little occupied at the time, so the Doctor decided to help him out. "Actually we're not on earth, we're out on the rim; just head for Venus, turn left and go forward a couple of million light years."

"Venus… rim…. Xander what are you doing?"

Having managed to get his mouth free by now, Xander could answer for himself. "I know you're all with the girls now Wills, but you used to be with guys, how hard is it to figure out?"

"I don't mean with the nakedness, 'cos that's,** wow,** kind of hot; what are you doing disappearing on us. Running off with an alien."

"Just sorta happened Wills, he's one of the good guys, promise."

"You don't know that Xander, you're so irresponsible, you know how bad your judgement is. How could you worry us like this?…….."

"Willow continued on in this vein for quite awhile, but Xander tuned her out, turning to the Doctor he asked, "You're going to take me back to the time I left eventually, right? So they won't ever know I'm missing. Which means this conversation will have never happened. Willow won't remember it at all?"

"That's right."

"Good, you two might want to amuse yourselves, this is probably going to take some time." Xander was a nice man, a kind man; one who bit his tongue rather than upset the people he loved. Just once though he wanted to yell and curse and tell them exactly what he thought of them. Now he had his chance, years of petty grievances and of having to listen to them belittle him at every turn. It was payback time. He tuned back into Willow's voice, god she was still going strong.

"**SHUT UP.**"

"Xander?"

"Not now Willow, now is my turn to talk." And Xander did exactly that, leaving the Wicca in no doubt about his feelings over the years. He gave her a number of messages for Buffy and the others, exacting a tearful promise that she would pass them on. Though she intended to do so by phone, just in case Buffy decided to come down with a case of 'shoot the messenger.' Several hours later, when Xander finally wound up his speech, Willow pulled her spirit back to earth, heeding the Doctor's warning that he intended to ward the Tardis against mystical intrusion, so she wasn't to try and come back. As angry and hurt as she was, she wasn't blind; Xander had seemed happy, happier than she'd seen him in a very long time; and she couldn't say he'd been wrong about the way they'd treated him over the years. She'd no idea how long all that resentment had been festering inside him; but she had to face that's how he really felt. There was no way she could bring him back until he was ready, so she'd just have to accept it, and hope the others did too. Bracing herself for the inevitable trouble to come, Willow picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number, "Buffy, it's me. I found Xander."

Meanwhile out on the rim, Xander and his new friends were once again too busy to notice anything going on around them; which was kind of a shame, because a really big ship had just turned up next to the Tardis and was starting to level its weapons in their direction.

THE END


End file.
